


Into Azkaban

by DeviantSlytherin



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Azkaban, Draco is sent to Azkaban, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantSlytherin/pseuds/DeviantSlytherin
Summary: Draco think his life’s over when he gets sent to Azkaban after the war.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 187





	Into Azkaban

It’s said that one of the worst moments in your life would feel like someone was ripping out a part of your soul, leaving you forever change by that event.   
All it took was one moment, one group of words, that would bring the world crashing down around you, and no matter how much you wanted to place the pieces back together, you couldn’t.It was out of your control, lost forever in a black abyss of what once was, and what will never be. 

Knowing that it will never be that same, that you had lost the one thing that you loved the most, more than anything in the entire world.

That’s how Harry felt when he heard those words. Those words that brought his whole world crumbling apart. 

“We find that Draco Malfoy is guilt for his crimes against the ministry of magic. He will be sentenced to 15 years in Azkaban. We do grant the notion, that Harry James Potter keep him until the end of the death eater trials in one week.” 

The minister gave Harry a sad look, knowing that the last part was a favor to him for saving the wizarding world. 

Not that it mattered. 

If it mattered, the wizarding world would have seen that Draco Malfoy had not been true to the death eaters. Draco Malfoy, was true to anything that involved Harry. As it had been for years now. 

There was always more to the story than what the two had allowed others to see. Much more than the world ever would know. Even their closest friends would never know about it all. 

After the trail for Draco had ended, Harry and Draco were allowed to walk off. They were allowed to go to Harry’s home, Grimmauld Place, where Harry would ‘keep watch’ of the man until it was time for him to be locked away in Azkaban. 

Neither of them sad a word, as they walked through the crowded corridor that held the Floo fireplaces in them. They both knew that the words they wanted to say at this moment, were not ones that they could express. 

The two of them had finally made it to the Floo, Harry grabbing his hand, the first contact he had with the man since he had been taken for the trials, and they both made their way to their destination. 

Upon entering the Grimmauld Place, they both stood in the completely dark room that was eerily quiet. It was as if, even the house itself knew that something tragic had taken place. 

No one said a word.

No one moved. 

They still had their hands firmly grasping the others, and they both were still processing the reality of what had just happened. 

The tears that Harry had been holding in since the outcome of the trial has come to be, came flowing out, followed be a sob. 

Draco heard the sob, and immediately moved to comfort the crying man. 

Draco let go of Harry’s hand, and brought him into a tight hug. Even the warm embrace of the boys body next to his could make this moment better. It did help though that they got this moment. And that they had a week before Draco was to be dropped off to Azkaban and not seen again for 15 years. 

“I can’t do it. I can’t let you go. This isn’t fair.” He sobbed into the mans chest, and Draco remained quiet as he did. 

He couldn’t find the words to comfort the man. In all reality, there was nothing that could change this, and he knew that. He didn’t want to believe that this week would be the end, but he couldn’t see any other way out of this. 

“Harry,” he grabbed the mans chin, and pulled it up to look at him. Their eyes meet, both glazed over from the tears. “My love, we still have one week together before I have to leave. We were granted this small little moment to say our goodbyes, so how about we enjoy it. We can start by eating dinner, and then we can go get ready for bed. Okay?” 

Harry only nodded his head, allowing Draco to lead him into the kitchen. Dinner was quickly started and while they waited for it to be finished in the oven, they sat in each other’s arms. 

The quiet of the room was to much for Draco, and he knew that Harry didn’t do well in silence.

“You know, I think that I know that aim going to ask you to do for me while I’m in Azkaban,” He stated and Harry looked at him curiously. 

“I want you to write something. I want you to write a book or books about all of this. About how two eleven years old boys who were destined to become enemies, became more than that. I think that after this, the world should know about us. At least, I want the world to know about us.” Harry smiled a soft, small smile and nodded. 

“Of course, Draco. I think that you deserve that. After everything you did for me.” Draco kissed Harry head, bringing him back into his chest. 

“I might not remember much after I come out, Harry. The dementors, they are said to make one go crazy. I just hope I’ll be sane enough to read about what we once had.”

XxXxXxX

Harry Potter couldn’t believe his luck. After getting put in detention for being out passed curfew, now he was stuck walking through the forbidden forest with Draco Malfoy and fang. 

His luck couldn’t be worse. 

Listening to Draco go on and on about how he was going to tell his father about this, and how he shouldn’t even be here, was the last thing Harry wanted to do. It was like the boy never shut up about anything.

“Malfoy, do you ever stop talking and listen to yourself?” Harry sais after he had enough listening to the boy ramble on and on. He just couldn’t take it anymore. 

“What did you say to me, Potter? Have a problem with the way I talk?” Harry stopped and stared at the boy as if he was really asking the obvious.

“Why did you stop Potter?” Draco asked the boy and Harry just shook his head and continued on.

This time is was Draco’s turn to stop. 

“I want you to tell me what you mean,” he demanded. Harry stopped once again and looked at the boy. 

“You don’t see how awful you are to listen to? You sound exactly like a spoiled Prat. And yes, I know what one sounds like. I had to live with a muggle spoiled pear for 11 years of my life. He got whatever he wanted by complaining about it. And he was rude. Especially to me. And honestly, your almost an exact image of the boy except for looks. Now, can we go and find this unicorn so we can get out of here?” Draco rolled his eyes and nodded. 

They walked in silence for a little before Draco spoke up again.

“Potter, why did you live with muggles? Aren’t they awful?” Harry spun around so fast and walked closer to Draco with a fiery of emotions. 

“Malfoy, I don’t expect you to understand this, but muggles are actually a lot like wizards. Someone are extremely awful. For example, in the muggle world my relatives were awful. In the wizarding world, your awful. But there are nice ones. Like some of my teachers back there and there are more than enough nice wizards here. The only difference is that we can do magic and they cannot. It doesn’t make us better, and it definitely doesn’t make them useless.” 

Draco glared at Harry. “Did you just compare me to a muggle?” He crossed his arms and Harry laughed at this.

“Really? That’s what you took from that? That I compared you to a muggle? Not the fact that your on of the worst wizards I’ve met so far. Your actually before Professor Snape and that’s saying something.” 

Harry turned around, not wanting to continue this conversation. He began walking again, and Draco followed, only he wasn’t done with this. 

“Potter, I am not that bad. If you want to see bad, you should meet my father. He’s the worst.” Draco’s voice had gotten a little quiet with that last statement and for the first time since Harry had met him in Madam Malkins, he heard emotion. True raw emotion, and not a snark or arrogance.

“Why do you say that? What makes him so bad?” He asked, not stopping as he talked. He didn’t want Draco to actually see that he was curious. 

Draco didn’t answer right away. He stayed quiet for a long moment and even when he did speak, his voice sounded sad. Harry couldn’t stop himself from looking. The look on his face matched the boys voice. He looked lost in sorrow. 

“I wouldn’t expect you to understand.” He snapped and Harry stopped again. He stared at Draco with a sad smile. 

“I wouldn’t say that. I might understand more than you know.” Which was true. If anyone understand awful family, it was Harry. 

It was clear that Draco didn’t talk about this often. There was a war going on inside the boys head, and it was obvious to Harry that maybe this was a touchy subject. He didn’t want to press forward into a conversation that Draco didn’t want to talk about. So he went to say so, but as his mouth opened to speak, Draco spoke. 

“My father it very strict and if he doesn’t get what he wants, he gets very temperamental.” He looked up and Harry and is if he was regretting saying anything, he snared. “Not that you would understand, Potter. Everyone fawns around the famous celebrity. No one tells you no.” 

Harry as to laugh at the last part of the statement. “Oh really, Malfoy? Then how did I get into detention?” He asked with a raised eyebrow. The boy seemed to back down when he realized Harry was right. 

“Also, after my parents died, I went to live with my mothers sister. I didn’t even know magic existed until my 11th birthday, when Hagrid had to come and get me from my aunt and uncle. I always thought I was a freak for being able to make strange things happen around me. Turns out that I was just a wizard, and thats why they treated me like they did. Everything I did was never right, and they made it known.” 

Draco stared at Harry with wide eyes. “Wait, you didn’t grow up being surrounded by adoring fans?”

Harry laughed and shook his head. “Nope. In fact, it was the opposite.” 

They both began walking again. It wasn’t long before they found the unicorn in the ground and a hooded shadow figure was drinking from it. 

Draco and Harry had both tripped over a tree root and the creature was coming closer and closer to them. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that Draco wasn’t scared. He suddenly clung to Harry for dear life, while Harry grabbed his wand, not knowing a decent spell to protect them.

“Harry! Do something!” Draco screeched in his ear. The sudden use of Harry’s first name surprised him, but he couldn’t thinking about that at the moment. The creature was getting closer and closer to them, until it was nearly feet in front of them. 

Luckily, a centaur that lived in the forest came and rescued them. 

After detention was over, Neville, Hermione and Harry walked through the castle with a very quiet Draco. They were about to split off, when Draco stopped Harry. 

“Potter.” Harry waved off Hermione and Neville, who walked away cautiously, leaving Draco and Harry alone.

“Malfoy.” Harry stated once they were all alone. Draco looked at the ground, working up the courage to say something. 

“I am sorry for how I treated you before. I didn’t know. Also, I would like to ask something. I know I’ve been rejected once before, and if you refuse a second time, I will understand. But,” Draco paused. “Harry,” the name sounded smooth coming from the boys lips. “I think that there’s more to you than I let myself believe. If you would give me the chance, I would like to get to know that. As friends.” 

Harry had seen a different side to the boy that night. He actually didn’t want to say no. And so he held his hand in front of him. 

“Friends?” Harry asked with a smile. 

Draco took the hand and shook it. 

“Friends.”

XxXxXxX

Harry was more than ready to go to bed after the crazy day he had. 

It all started when Hermione decided that it would be a good idea to bring them all to the Dueling Club. It was supposed to teach them how to defend themselves, considering people were people petrified. Of course, there were rumors that it was Harry, though Harry didn’t understand why. 

Even Draco had told Harry how he didn’t understand it.

When Harry was called up to demonstrate, he wanted to die at that moment. Everyone was staring at him, and he hated the attention more than anything in the world. 

Draco knew that. He also knew that Harry wasn’t the heir of slytherin. After almost a year and half of knowing the boy, he knew enough to understand that Harry could never petrify someone. It wasn’t in his nature.

Draco, knew more about Harry than anyone else in the school. That included Ron and Hermione.

Even though their relationship from the beginning was one they kept private, Harry always felt like he could talk to Draco more than he could the other two. Where Ron and Hermione were the ones who would go with him on his daring adventures, Draco was the one who talked about all the emotional things. The things the other two would never actually understand.

But Draco did. Draco understood what Harry felt and not only that, he was able to comfort Harry like no one had been able to before.

Harry realized that their relationship meant a lot more than Ron’s and Hermione’s the following summer. Draco had been sending letters to Harry for weeks and finally, he couldn’t take the worry anymore. Draco had heard all about how those rotten muggles had treated Harry, and now he was worried. 

So he sent Dobby.

Only Dobby also almost got Harry expelled and Draco apologized immediately after they had a moment alone. He even apologized for the way he had acted in the Flourish and Blotts. Though it was quickly dismissed, since they both knew that whatever they said in public was not to be taken seriously. 

Including Draco’s comment about Hermione being a ‘mudblood.’ 

Even Harry spent a good 15 minutes lecturing Draco in how even in public, that word was not acceptable. Draco once again apologized. 

Keeping face around Draco in public though, was getting harder, since the boy was now the seeker for the slytherin quidditch team. Draco would always ignore Harry for about two or three days afterwards, until he was ready talk. Which usually resulted in Draco bringing him chocolate his mother made for him. 

That wasn’t even close to the start of their crazy year though. Not when people were being petrified. 

That lead them back to the Dueling Club, and how Draco Malfoy, in attempts to make it better for Harry, shot a snake out of his wand. The snake was going to attack Justin Flinch-Fletchley, a hufflepuff. 

Harry asked it not to. 

It sounded like English to him.

It wasn’t English. 

Harry was indeed a Parseltongue and Draco was completely shocked the his best friend, hid something like that from him. 

“Your a Parseltongue and you didn’t think to tell me, Harry?” Draco said when he entered the abandoned classroom they meet in everyday. Draco rolled his eyes. First Ron and Hermione, now him?

“Yes. Ron and Hermione already lectured me about it. But in my defense I didn’t even know I was doing it. I thought every wizard could talk to snakes. I’ve been doing it since I was a child.” Draco stared at him in disbelief, but he knew that Harry wasn’t lying. Harry was an awful liar. 

“Harry, do you understand what this means? It means that the whole school now has confirmation that you are the Heir of Slytherin.” 

Harry shook his head and looked away. “But I’m not, Draco. I’m not the Heir of Slytherin. I’m not petrifying people.” 

The look on Harry’s face looked like he was about to cry and Draco walked to the boy, pulling him into a comforting hug. As always, the boy leaned into the touch and relaxed almost instantly. It made Draco feel good about himself that Harry could be so relaxed and calm around him. It meant that he trusted Harry, and that was enough to make Draco smile stupidly for days.

“I know your not, Harry. You will figure this out, okay? And if you ever need me, remember our signal.” 

Their signal was a simple hand gesture that they made each other when they needed comfort. They both made sure they were looking at each other, and then they made the move. Whatever that were going, they immediately found some way to sneak off to be alone. Harry was grateful for it. 

“Draco, what if I can’t get people to stop being petrified? What if Hogwarts closes down? Then I’ll be stuck with the Dursley’s and I will never see you again.” Harry looked at the ground sadly and Draco sighed, hugging him tighter. 

“Harry, last year you faced off Voldemort who lived under a turban on our Professor. You’ve got this. And if you don’t, you tried your best. Your a 12 year old child. It shouldn’t be your responsibility to save us all anyways, okay? You don’t owe the world anything.” Harry nodded his head. 

“Thank you, Draco. It means a lot you say that.” They sat in the room and talked for about another hour, which was as long as they were usually allowed to without someone getting suspicious. 

“Harry?” Draco asked before he left. Harry looked at the boy and nodded. 

“Yes?” 

Draco smiled at him. “You’ve got this. Remember that.” And with that, he left the room. 

XxXxXxX

Word got around the school quickly that Sirius Black, the one who was in Azkaban for getting his parents murdered, and was now after Harry, had broken into the castle a second time. Only this time, he had been in his room, sleeping. That thought, terrified Draco. 

During breakfast that day, Draco made eye contact with Harry, and they both used their signal. It wasn’t long before Harry was standing in the abandoned classroom waiting for Draco. 

“Harry!” He yelled when he enter the room. Harry jumped at the sudden noise, and gave Draco a small smile. 

“Draco.” He said, right before Draco attacked Harry with a bone-crushing hug. 

Over the last few months, having Harry’s life in more danger than usual, but Draco in edge. There was someone out to kill the boy who was beginning to mean everything to him, and he was completely powerless to stop it. The thought of losing Harry was unbearable to him. 

It didn’t help that Harry seemed to have a death wish. Harry was sneaking out when he was told not to. He had snuck off the Hogsmeade with his fathers invisible cloak, and Draco had been furious that Harry had risked his life like that.

Then there were the Dementors, that seemed to feed off Harry’s bad memories as if Harry was the only thing they could feed from. He had passed out on the train and in the quidditch match, where Harry fell at least a hundred feet from the air. 

Draco was beginning to hate the secret part of their relationship, because he wanted sad bad to be there for Harry. Harry meant more to him that he could put into words and seeing his friend like this was hurting him. 

“Harry, are you okay? I heard what happened yesterday. He didn’t hurt you, did he?” Draco bombarded Harry with questions, none that were answered, since Draco wouldn’t let him speak.

Patiently, he waited for Draco to stop, and when he did he pulled back from Draco’s embrace, standing inches from him still.

“Draco, look are me.” Draco looked at Harry, the grey eyes that Harry was beginning to love staring back at his green ones. 

“I am not going anywhere. I survived Voldemort three times now, a giant spider who wanted to eat me, and a basilisk. I’m okay. See? I’m still here, and I’m still alive. You can stop worrying. I’m alright.” 

Draco sighed and once again brought Harry into a hug. “I don’t think I’ll ever stop worrying about you, Harry. It seemed you have a thing for danger.” Harry laughed softly and hugged Draco back tightly. 

“Maybe I do. But right now, we both need to get to potions. You know how much Snape hates me being late. I would rather not be late anymore.” 

Draco nodded his head, and without thinking kissed Harry’s forehead. Both of them froze. That was knew. They had held hands before and hugged, but it had never gotten to kissing any part of each other before. Draco’s heart raced as he stared at Harry, in horror of what he just did. 

“I’m... I’m gonna go now.” He said frantically and left the room in a rush. Harry stood there, confused at what just happened, his head still warm from where Draco’s lips had been. 

XxXxXxX

Harry hated dancing. If he didn’t know it before tonight, he knew it now.

He had made a complete fool of himself in front of everyone. The four Triwizard champions had to go out in the floor in front of everyone and dance. Even after hours of Draco dancing with him in the abandoned classroom, way passed the time they were supposed to be out, he still managed to completely mess up. He felt bad for Parvati Patil, as he stepped on her feet multiple times. 

He didn’t even want to be with Parvati. He had started to find he liked someone a little more than he thought was normal. 

It started back when they got back for their fourth year. Draco and Harry started to have a rather strange relationship. It wasn’t something that was strange from the beginning. They had always been very affectionate to each other, giving hugs and holding hands to comfort each other. The year before, Draco had begun kissing Harry’s forehead, which every time he did, it still made Harry feel confused, warm and fuzzy inside. 

It official began, when Harry’s name pulled front eh goblet. Ron had abandoned him, Hermione refusing to pick a side, stayed with Ron a lot, and Draco acted strange. 

He got really worried about Harry, which was normal, but the hugs seemed to linger longer, the touches seemed to be never ending, and when Harry and Draco’s eyes met, it was as if the world had froze around them. They would stare at each other for a long period of time and Draco would look like he was contemplating something, and then when he realized how awkward it had gotten, he would stand up and leave. 

He was always left completely confused about not only Draco’s actions, but also the emotions that Harry felt inside. 

Then Draco went and made buttons that said Potter stinks and completely humiliated Harry. 

He confronted Draco and Draco just shrugged it off. He felt like Draco was get distant and with all his very new confused feelings for Draco, he was hurt. 

From the time Draco made the buttons, to the moment after Harry competed in the first task, Draco and Harry barely talked. If Harry hadn’t been so focused on his own confusion and hurt, he would have seen Draco wasn’t doing much better. 

Draco was becoming distant to everyone. Not only because Harry was once again being put into danger, he too was beginning to feel something different for Harry. Feelings that he couldn’t even begin to comprehend. He had never felt anything like this before, and it bothered him he couldn’t figure out why all the sudden his relationship with Harry was changing. 

The both of them couldn’t stop thinking about the other. They both wanted to spend all the time they could with each other, yet given the opportunity, it was awkward and they barely said a word to each other. 

Draco realized what it was after he had started blocking out Harry, in hopes the feeling would go away, that it wasn’t going away. And the first task creeped up on them, and Draco was in the stands watching Harry face off a living, fire-breathing dragon who wanted Harry dead. His heart was racing the entire time, and afterwards, he found a moment where Harry was alone, and nearly scared Harry to death when he pulled him into a little hidden alcove. He hugged Harry tightly and cried, apologizing over and over and over again. 

He loved Harry Potter. 

And not just in a friends way. He loved him as in, he wanted to kiss him and hold him. The realization hit him hard and he spent the following weeks accepting the fact that he was gay. 

Harry realized it not long after Draco did. Draco, being the smart wizard he was, told Harry that he should see if it would open under water. It sounded a lot like what a merperson would sound like above water. 

So they both went to the perfect bathroom after curfew. 

Harry spent more time focusing on Draco’s nearly naked body and the look of his hair when it was wet. He could barely keep his eyes off him. Draco even teased him about it. 

“See something you like Harry?” He had asked and Harry had blushed crimson red at the remark. 

Even before the Yule ball, they had both made awkward conversations about who they were taking, but they both avoided the topic for the most part. 

Draco was taking Pansy Parkinson.

Harry was taking Parvati Patil.

Neither said a word about how they really wish they could go with each other. Neither enjoyed their dates. Harry sat by Ron and his date, until the two dates, who were twin sisters stood up, very annoyed, and left. 

Ron and Hermione both got angry at each other, and stormed out of the room, leaving Harry alone. Most of the people in room had left. 

What did he do with his time afterwards?

He stared across the room to where Draco was sitting next to Pansy. He had been avoiding eye contact until this moment. He had avoiding all glances in his direction. Looking at him, and knowing he couldn’t have him, made him sad. 

Though, when he finally did make contact with him, he was wearing a white set of white robes that matched his skin complexion beautifully. His hair was gelled back in place, a small strand of his hair dangling down over his forehead. He looked absolutely breathtaking.

The best part of it all, was his eyes though. The boys grey eyes glimmered perfectly in the light that shone around them. And those eyes were staring straight back at him. He couldn’t look away. He couldn’t find the strength to look anywhere but those eyes.

Then he saw it. The signal. 

Draco wanted to see him. 

Harry took no time to stand up. He watched from the corner of his eye as Draco stood up, and walked away from Pansy who was having an intense conversation with Blaise and his date. 

They both walked out the great hall, neither one showing any sign that they were going to the same place. 

Harry’s heart pounded in his chest with every step he took. He didn’t know what was going to happen, but he had a feeling that the gryffindor courage in him, was going to cause him to do something stupid. He really didn’t want that. 

They made it to their abandoned classroom, either one not saying a word as they enter. Draco looked at Harry up and down, and Harry did the same. Then their eyes met. 

Something in their eyes showed every thing that the other wanted, but neither made a move. 

“You look amazing, Harry. It’s a surprise that someone was able to tame that mess on your head.” Harry laughed at Draco comment, the smile staying on his face. 

Harry cleared his throat. “You look amazing as well, Draco.” Draco smiled the smile Harry loved as he took a step towards Harry. 

“I saw you dance. I would say it’s better than it was when I first began teaching you?” Draco was getting closer to him, moving in perfect poise strides, and Harry’s heart was beating uncontrollably. 

“Do you want to dance, Harry? I didn’t spend all those months with teaching you to dance for nothing, you know.” Harry breath hitched in his throat as he nodded, and took a step towards Draco, who had his arms out waiting for Harry to come forward. 

They began dancing like they normally would, except this time, they were both tense. Harry could feel Draco’s breath hitting his neck, causing Harry’s body to tense up even more. 

“You know, I have a secret. One that I haven’t told you.” Draco said quietly in Harry’s ear as they moved across the floor. 

“And what is that?” Harry asked breathlessly. He was surprised he was able to talk at all. 

“I didn’t stop talking to you because your name was pulled out of the Goblet. Not like Weasley did. I didn’t make the buttons to humiliate you either. I did them because...” Draco paused and stop moving. 

Harry followed and pulled back enough to look at Draco’s face. He looked completely nervous. More nervous than Harry was. 

“I realized something, Harry. And I don’t think I can keep it in any longer. Not after how you looked tonight. Not after watching you dance with some girl. I need to tell you this, and if you never want to speak to me again, I accept my fate.” 

Harry stared at Draco as he readied himself to say the words. He knew what Draco was going to say. He had to be right. If not, the worst that could happen is they dont talk for a while. Harry told himself he could handle that. 

Without another thought, Harry put a finger on Draco’s mouth as he was opening it to speak. “Say no more, Draco. I feel the same.” 

With that, he leaned forward, meeting Draco’s lips in a soft kiss. Draco was completely taken aback, but once he realized what was happening, he kissed Harry back. And they didn’t pull away from each other until they both were out of breath. 

“Wait, so you like me?” Draco asked with a pleased, relieved smile. 

Harry nodded. “Draco, I love you.” He pecked Draco on the lips again, leading to a deeper kiss than the first. 

Draco was able to say four words back, in between long needy kisses that night. 

“I love you too.” 

XxXxXxX

Harry hated Umbridge. 

He hated how everyone believed Voldemort wasn’t back. 

Harry hated that Draco, hit boyfriend had to pretend to hate him. 

He hated it all. 

And yet, nothing could stop it. 

Since Voldemort has made his return, both Draco and Harry had to begin limiting the time they saw each other. First, it was every other day. Then, it was three days a week. Then, it was every Saturday. And Harry absolutely hated it. 

Today, was the day he would see Draco. He had waited all week, longing to kiss him again. 

He was now waiting in the room, sitting on a couch they had transfigured, so that they could cuddle and kiss when they were together. 

“Okay, so we have 3 hours together. I told Pansy and Blaise to go ahead to Hogsmeade so I can do, quote on quote, ‘homework’.” Draco explains the moment he walks in. He makes his way to the couch, leans down and pecks Harry’s lips before falling down next to Harry. 

“I have missed you, my love.” He states, and Harry leans into Draco. 

“I missed you too. How have you been? How is in the Inquisitorial squad going?” He asked him softly as they cuddle.

“Well, I’ve been okay. It’s hard to be good when everyone is talking shit about your boyfriend. Or that your trying to find out the ‘sneaky thing’ he’s doing. Honestly, I wish I could be on your side. I hate being away from you or fighting against you.” 

Harry frowned. “I know this. But remember, we’ll get through this, and when we do, you and me won’t be a secret anymore. I am going to shout it out to the world that your mine. We’re going to do all the things we have talked about. Get married, have children. They’re going to have your hair and my eyes, and I’m going to love them to death. We will get through this, okay?”

Draco sighed. “I hope so, Harry. My father... there’s talk. About me getting the dark mark earlier than normal. They are talking about me taking it this summer.” Draco turns and looks at Harry, tears were flowing down his face. 

“I’m scared. I don’t want to take the dark mark. But I have no choice, Harry.” Harry hugged the boy tightly to his chest, rubbing circles into it. 

“No matter what, I will fight for you when this all over. Got it? I’m not giving up on you.” They lay there in each other’s embrace until they both had to leave. 

“Stay strong, Draco.” Draco makes one last smile at Harry. 

“I will, Harry.”

XxXxXxX

Draco and Harry told each other everything. 

That’s was the deal. And even after Draco got the dark mark, Draco still told Harry everything. 

Even if Harry hated it. 

They both knew that Draco was being a spy to Voldemort, and they couldn’t risk him being found out. Draco’s mother and father would both die as well as Draco. And so Harry just dealt with it. 

He dealt with it through the cursed amulet, and the poisoned wine. Now he was staring at the boy he loved, not able to move because of the spell Dumbledore threw at him, as he watched him disarm him. 

The boy was trembling as he held his wand up. Harry knew he didn’t want to kill him. He wished that something would come up, and Draco wouldn’t have to do it. 

To his relief, it was Snape that killed Dumbledore. Draco and Snape ran off, but not before Harry noticed a gold band in his wrist. The band that was going to keep him and Harry in contact after this. 

All Draco needed to do was tap the band with his wand and a message would appear on Harry’s band. 

It was going to be used to make sure the other way alive, because of that day, neither knew if they would see each other again. 

XxXxXxX

Draco had seen Harry once between the battle of hogwarts. 

Of course he lied to Bellatrix when she asked if it was Harry. How could he not?

Draco even helped Harry escape, and let Harry take their wands. 

Now, they were in the middle of a battle. Harry saved Draco’s life in the room of requirement which was always going to happen. And then that was the last time Draco saw Harry before he pretended to be dead. 

Even after Harry awoke, and defeated Voldemort, he still couldn’t find Harry. And when the Aurors came and took the remaining death eaters away, he hoped that Harry would keep his promise, and fight for him. 

The thoughts of Harry rescuing him for a sentence of Azkaban was the only thing that kept him strong, as he pictured the life they always talked about. The kids they would have. How much he wanted that.

XxXxXxX 

“Are you sure about this?” Draco asked quietly in their bed on the last night they had together, before Draco would be whisked off to Azkaban for 15 years. 

Harry nodded his head. “Yes, I am sure. I’m taking this potion to make myself fertile like we always talked about, and we are going to each lose our virginity to each other. Even if it doesn’t work, there’s still the possibility it does. That way we can still have a child like we wanted to, and when your out, he will be ours.” 

Draco looked at Harry with skepticism. “What if the child hates me?” 

Harry shook his head and planted a kiss on his boyfriends cheek. “They won’t hate you. Not when I tell them stories of his amazing, brave father. I won’t allow him to hate you. Got it?” Draco hesitated but kissed Harry back.

That night they lost their virginity to each other, finally after years of talking about it. For just a moment, they both forgot that Draco was going to be leaving the next day. For just a moment, they loved each other. 

XxXxXxX

Draco leaving was the hardest thing Harry had to ever go through. 

Tears streamed down his face as he kissed Draco for the last time in the safety on the Grimmauld Place, before they both apparated to the building they were supposed to go to, to drop Draco off. The building was made up of windows, overlooking the lake and off in the distance, the triangular building that was Azkaban. 

Dementors took custody of Draco, leading him to a Portkey, where Draco was told to grab it, and just like that, the love of his life was gone. 

The weeks after we’re very hard for Harry. 

He had got accepted to go back for his eighth year, but without Draco, it seemed pointless. 

He was got special acceptance for him to start Auror training and that seemed like the best option, except he realized he was tired of fighting. 

Exactly one month after Draco had been sent to Azkaban, Harry found out he was pregnant and with twins. 

The news surprised everyone, but everyone was happy. Even when they found out whose it was. Harry had explained to everyone that Harry and Draco never hated each other. That they had been together for a while now. 

As for Draco’s request for him writing a book, Harry did it. 

It ended up being 7 books, all explaining his time at Hogwarts. From his story of the issues with Voldemort every year to Harry’s and Draco’s relationship.

The last book wasn’t published until way after the twins were born. They were born shortly after the second book had been released to the world. 

They were able to get out 2 books a year, and by the end of the last book was finished, everyone was talking about it them. And everyone knew that Draco Malfoy was actually innocent. 

Five years after Draco had been sent to Azkaban, he was released, told that he was a brave man for what he did. 

Scorpius and Albus has lived their first five years of their life being told that their father was an amazing man. So when they finally got to meet him, they were so excited. 

Everything was perfect. 

Harry and Draco got married a year after Draco’s release. 

They both had a girl named lily.

They both became Hogwarts professors. 

They both loved each other greatly.

And still, to this day, it’s said that they can be found together in their little abandoned classroom. Only this time, not in secret.


End file.
